


taste of a poison paradise

by inkin_brushes



Series: Fucktoy AU (EXO) [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Rimming, fucktoy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: Luhan does well in his writing lesson so Kai rewards him.Warnings:Rimming. General BDSM themes, D/s. This is kinkfic, an AU with master/slave relationships. If this upsets or triggers you in any way,please do not read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look. More porn. This was actually the first thing I wrote for this au. ~~Also I am sure there’s a warning for someone coming in another person’s ass and then fucking the come in but. idk what it is~~ .__.

Luhan put the feather quill back in its holder, feeling at once frustrated and triumphant. His large, squiggly handwriting covered a smooth scroll in front of him, marred by occasional splotches of ink. Luhan’s own fingers were looking rather inky themselves, and Luhan sighed. At least he hadn’t gotten any on his clothing. He was wearing a white silk robe that gaped a bit open at the chest, showing off his collarbones. It was accented with red and aqua embroidery, and gold beads that matched his collar and the myriad other jewelry he always wore. He was rather fond of this outfit.

Voices floated quietly across the room, and Luhan turned, but from his perch on the floor, he couldn’t see over the pale chaise behind him. Luhan shifted up to his knees, the cushion under him giving slightly, and he braced his hands on the low table in front of him for balance. It was just his master excusing the servant he’d summoned to prepare Luhan’s bath. Said servant bowed low, to his master and then to Luhan as he passed him, before leaving the room.

His master caught sight of Luhan peeking over the chaise, and he sauntered across the room, feet making little noise on the plush carpet. “Done?” Kai asked, staring down at Luhan’s paper.

Luhan plopped back down on his butt, peering up at his master. Kai’s face was a bit damp from his evening ablutions, his bangs shining with water. He’d changed out of his crisp uniform, into a thin, loose black robe that hid very little. “Yes,” Luhan said softly. He leaned over, mouthing gently at Kai’s knuckles, and Kai indulged him, running his fingers through Luhan’s hair.

“Your bath is ready,” Kai said. “Go clean yourself up while I look this over.” He removed his hand from Luhan’s head, picking up the scroll, and Luhan fought down a sigh. Luhan stood, knees twinging a bit from sitting for so long as he made his way across the room. “Don’t take too long,” Kai called absently.

Luhan pulled the bathroom door mostly shut behind him. It wasn’t out of any kind of modesty, Kai had seen every inch of him under every kind of lighting known to man, it was just because he didn’t want to disturb his master with the echoing splishes. The bathroom was tiled floor to ceiling in white, the occasional square a shade of blue. The huge tub was sunk deep in the floor, currently filled with steaming water, and the scent of jasmines hung heavy in the air, Luhan’s trademark smell. His master tended to lean towards more earthy scents, sandalwood being one he frequently went back to.

Luhan undid the colorful sash around his waist with his pinkies, the only fingers that had escaped the ink onslaught, and placed it carefully besides the fluffy towels on the inlaid wooden rack. He shrugged out of the robe, shivering from the glorious feel of the silk sliding off his limbs, before placing it too on the rack. The bracelets on his wrists clinked, glinting gold, and he decided to leave them on, along with the anklets and rings on his fingers and toes, his collar. Luhan was inclined to think he looked stunning naked, clad only in gold and gems, and so far it seemed his master shared the sentiment.

He took a moment to go over to the decorative vase in the corner, filled with fresh flowers, and plucked a few blooms off their stems only to toss them onto the water, where they floated. Once he was happy with the effect he stepped into the tub, sinking down until he was submerged up to his neck. He gave a contented groan, loud enough for his master to hear. Luhan was of a mind that showing appreciation was important sometimes, and his master was always so good to him, it only seemed polite.

He’d washed his hair that morning, and his master had instructed him to be quick, so he forwent washing it again and instead began scrubbing the ink off his fingers and wrists. Who ever thought writing could be so messy?

Once the stains were gone from under his nails, he washed the rest of his body lightly. Luhan never really sweated much, but it was good to be thorough. And he’d seen the way Kai had eyed him, gauged the pitch of his voice, and Luhan knew he was going to be fucked tonight. The thought made his cock twitch, nipples hardening, but he didn’t linger on those spots. Masturbation was pretty strictly forbidden for toys, unless they were putting on a show for their masters.

Luhan stepped out of the tub before the water had even began to cool, sighing wistfully. He’d take another bath tomorrow, a long one while his master was out. For now he towelled himself dry, careful not to rub too hard so he didn’t get all blotchy and red. After a moment of contemplation he reached for a pale, glazed clay pot, deciding to take an extra few moments to rub some oil into his skin. It had been horrifically dry lately and his elbows and knees were starting to get a little rough.

He drizzled the oil into his palms, liberally spreading it across his skin. It smelled like jasmines as well. Luhan rather liked consistency. He didn’t want to be like Lord Chanyeol, who seemed to live by the philosophy that he had to use every soap and oil and perfume in his bathroom every time he bathed. Luhan didn’t particularly like the effect.

He didn’t have any sleepwear, didn’t need any, and wrapping a towel around his waist would have been silly. So once his skin was glowing and soft he simply pushed the bathroom door open, nude.

His master was lounging on their giant, low bed, propped up by a mountain of plush pillows as he read. The book in his hands was bound in red leather, and Luhan vaguely recalled it had been gifted to him by Lord Suho. He’d looked up when Luhan pushed the door open. “Finally,” Kai said as Luhan stepped out of the bathroom, a small wave of scented steam following him, “I thought you might have drowned.”

Luhan blushed delicately. “It’s been dry lately,” he murmured primly, lowering his eyes. “I was getting ashy.”

Kai chuckled, the sound deep. “We couldn’t have that.” Luhan flicked his eyes up as his master stood, putting the book back on his dark rosewood desk before picking up Luhan’s ink stained scroll. Luhan’s breath hitched and he quickly looked back down at the carpet. “This is very good work. Your handwriting has improved a lot.”

Warmth spiked in Luhan’s belly, a flush working up his neck. He didn’t think he was very good yet, in fact he thought he was still rather awful, but he was never one to argue with praise, even if it had been his place to do so. Instead, he kept his eyes downcast as he softly murmured, “Thank you, master.”

The soft sound of padding footsteps reached Luhan’s ears, and then Kai’s bare feet were in his vision. “Hey,” Kai said softly, taking Luhan’s chin between his thumb and forefinger so he could raise his face up, “we talked about this.” He swiped his thumb lightly over Luhan’s lower lip, and Luhan let out a gentle sigh.

“Thank you, _Jongin_ ,” Luhan whispered. A shudder ran through him as the name left his lips; he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to being allowed to use his master’s given name, even if only behind firmly closed doors.

Kai hummed an approval, leaning in to seal his lips over Luhan’s. Luhan’s lips parted slightly on instinct, inviting and sweet, but Kai kept the kiss chaste, pulling away after only a few beats, hand dropping from Luhan’s chin. Luhan made a small unhappy noise, pouting to add to the effect.

“Shush,” Kai ordered, but there was no anger in the reprimand, only amusement. Luhan struggled to keep the pout on his face from morphing into a smirk, but he managed. “How does your hand feel?”

Luhan flexed the fingers of his right hand, his many rings making nearly inaudible sounds as they clinked against one another. “Alright. It’s not as sore as a few days ago.” He would have never thought writing could be painful, but as it was something he’d never really done before in his life, it was requiring the use of muscles in his hand that had previously never been used for much.

“Good,” Kai said simply. He stepped away from Luhan, towards the bed, and Luhan had to fight down making another dissatisfied sound. He wanted to be touched, skin tingling from the heat of the bath. Instead he stood still, a shiver chasing up his spine, and watched as Kai carelessly undid the tie around his waist and tossed his robe off, revealing miles of smooth tanned skin. Luhan’s cock twitched slightly, blood rushing down so he swayed a bit from the sudden spike of arousal. He did make a noise then, a soft whine high in his throat. His master had such a lovely back, and if Luhan looked carefully, he could see the faint scratch marks he’d left on it a few nights ago.

Kai laughed then, not overly loud, just a joyful burst of sound. He rubbed the back of his own head, mussing up the hair there, as the tips of his ears grew a bit red. Luhan found his master’s occasional bashfulness so endearing.

Kai turned, sitting on the edge of the bed, lovely caramel skin a sweet contrast to the pale bedspread. Luhan often wondered if the man his master hired to do the decorating had done that on purpose. The grin on Kai’s face faded, leaving behind a small smile. “I’m so proud of you, you know,” Kai said fondly, legs falling open.

Luhan glowed under the praise, warmth spreading through him and his cock hardening. He knew what was coming, and it made his muscles pull taut, trembling slightly in anticipation. He stood rooted to the spot, watching, waiting, as Kai leaned back, bracing a hand behind himself on the bed. His other hand deliberately trailed down his chest, over the slight definition of his abs, past the dark thatch of hair between his legs so he could take hold of his rapidly hardening cock. Luhan whimpered as Kai pumped himself a few times. Kai’s head fell back, baring his throat, a flush creeping across his chest.

Luhan’s cock was fully erect now, pulsing a bit, but he kept his hands by his sides. Technically he didn’t even have permission to be aroused, but Kai had always given him leeway with these things. That leeway definitely only went so far though, and Luhan knew where his lines were.

“You are such a brat,” Kai mumbled to the ceiling. Luhan blinked. Kai stopped touching himself, hand falling to the bed, and he turned his face towards Luhan. His eyes flicked up and down Luhan’s flushed form, eyes lingering an extra beat on his hard cock. “But you’ve been good today.”

Luhan waited, body strung taut, chest heaving, eyes imploring. His master could be such a tease sometimes.

“Alright,” Kai whispered, eyelids lowered to half mast. “Come here.”

Luhan shot forward, clambering into Kai’s lap with such speed that the both of them toppled onto the sheets. Kai laughed as Luhan fervently peppered his face with light kisses, mouth trailing down to kiss Kai’s adam’s apple and then to his clavicles and sternum. “I didn’t give you permission to touch me,” Kai rumbled after the laughter died down, hands carding through Luhan’s hair. Luhan sensed he was about to be shoved off, so he quickly ducked lower, running his tongue across Kai’s nipple, fingers toying with the other. Kai twitched under him, a soft gasp leaving his lips. “Brat,” Kai reiterated, and Luhan smiled against Kai’s skin.

For a few more moments, Kai let Luhan continue to indulge himself. But when one of Luhan’s small hands reached down for his master’s cock, Kai’s own hand shot down to grab Luhan’s wrist, pulling it back up. “Now _that_ you do need permission for.” The reprimand was gentle.

Luhan huffed, sitting up, legs straddling Kai’s waist. “I want your cock,” he mewled, red staining his cheeks even though there was no shame in the admission. He braced his hands on Kai’s chest, fingertips idly swirling around dark nipples. Luhan had always liked the contrast in their skin tones, Luhan milky pale and his master golden. “Please, Jongin.”

“You’ll get it,” Kai said, “later. If you’re good.”

“I’m always good,” Luhan said cheekily, smiling down at his master. That earned him a playful pinch on the thigh, and Luhan squealed.

“Off,” Kai commanded, voice hard, but his face told Luhan he wasn’t angry. “Center of the bed.” Luhan scrambled to obey, tumbling out of Kai’s lap. “Lay on your stomach.”

Luhan did so, hissing when his hard cock ended up pressed between his stomach and the mattress. He sensed Kai moving to sit near him, sensed his warmth.

“Spread your legs,” Kai murmured, voice lowering. Luhan did as he was bid, feeling his face flame anew. He knew what was coming. “Wider.” Luhan gave a dry sob but obeyed, feeling his muscles pull a bit. Then Kai was behind him, kneeling between his legs. Hands came down to rest on the bed, one on either side of Luhan’s chest, and Kai’s breath fanned over the delicate hairs on Luhan’s nape when he spoke again. “Do you know what I’m going to do to you?”

Luhan could hear the smugness in Kai’s voice. He nodded, burying his face into the sheets because he could feel his blush spreading to his ears. He would have thought the ability to feel embarrassment had been ground out of him during his training. But then, he’d never really been trained for this, touched in quite this way before Kai.

Kai trailed kisses down Luhan’s spine. “Tell me what I am going to do to you.”

His mouth was on Luhan’s lower back now, and Luhan squirmed. “You’re going to fuck me with your tongue,” Luhan mumbled into the sheets, mildly mortified. Somehow, even after all the debauched things Luhan had done, this always got to him in a way nothing else did. Maybe it was just because masters didn’t do this, weren’t _supposed_ to do this. Luhan was a toy to be fucked, to be used for his master’s pleasure, and even though Luhan knew Kai liked doing this, it was still an act meant more for the recipient’s enjoyment more than anything else. So to have his master pleasuring him in such a way was heady.

Kai settled down between Luhan’s legs, running his hands up the backs of his thighs before resting them on his pert asscheeks. Luhan was particularly proud of his butt. As he should be, if the glances the other lords threw at it when he walked by were any indication. “I didn’t hear you,” Kai teased.

Luhan turned his head to the side, and said, louder, “You’re going to fuck me with your tongue.” He decisively turned his face back into the sheets.

“Good boy,” Kai said, and Luhan groaned. Hands spread Luhan apart, Kai’s thumbs digging into the soft flesh of his ass.

Kai was a tease, dipping down to nose at Luhan’s perineum before coming back up, tongue flicking out in light touches around Luhan’s hole before he dragged the flat of his tongue across it. Luhan’s whole body twitched as he let out a surprised little noise, muffled in his mouthful of sheets. Kai gave another firm lick before saying against Luhan’s skin, “Turn your head; I want to hear you.”

“Jong _in_ ,” Luhan whined, but he obeyed. Kai rewarded him with another lick, and then another, and soon Luhan was writhing, pushing his hips back rhythmically, but Kai refused to give him what he needed. "Please," Luhan spat out, biting down hard on his lower lip.

"Please what?"

Luhan should've known Kai wouldn't make this easy; he'd want Luhan to beg for it every step of the way. "Please, put your tongue inside of me, Jongin." Luhan tried to make his voice sound pitiful and wrecked, and it wasn't that difficult.

"For someone who puts up so much of a fuss whenever I want to do this, you sure do enjoy it," Kai muttered. Luhan would have retorted, but then Kai's tongue was there, spearing him open with shallow thrusts, and Luhan gave a sigh, rocking his hips in time with Kai's tongue. It didn't take long for Kai to realize Luhan was doing it as a way of sneaking stimulation to his as of yet untouched cock. Kai pressed his hands down harder to stop Luhan from moving his hips, fingertips digging into Luhan's skin painfully, and Luhan sobbed, more from the loss of friction than anything else. "No cheating, brat," Kai said emphatically.

"It hurts," Luhan said pitifully, raising his head so he could throw a teary glance back at Kai. "I'm so hard for you, it aches."

Kai was unimpressed. "You're basically always hard, you insatiable little whore."

Luhan huffed. "Yeah, well." There was no arguing with the truth, and he flopped back down onto the mattress as Kai resumed licking him open, slow and filthy. He tried to keep his hips still, but soon he was wriggling under Kai's hands as best he could, whining as real tears began to sting his eyes. He needed _more_ , but Kai was so well controlled, knowing the best way to unravel Luhan was to drag it all out until he thought he was going to go mad.

Kai pulled away with a clucking noise, and Luhan whimpered, "Master, Jongin, Jongin please—"

"No," Kai said simply, sitting back up on his knees. He grasped Luhan's hips firmly, pulling him up onto his knees, ass in the air. Luhan sobbed, realizing he now had no friction at all on his cock, and no way to get any. "Keep your knees apart, chest and face on the bed, hands on the sheets Luhan, so help me."

"Yes," Luhan gasped. "Yes, Jongin." He screwed his eyes shut against the tears, not daring to defy him in such a direct way. He balled his hands in the sheets.

Kai slid away, off the bed, and Luhan thought he heard him mutter, "Insatiable."

Luhan waited in the designated position, trembling, and after a few beats Kai came back with a small jar of lube in hand. The familiar sound of the lid unscrewing reached Luhan's ears, and Luhan began to pant a bit, so ready.

Kai braced a hand on Luhan's ass cheek, steadying him, then Luhan felt cool lube-coated fingertips brushing against him, swirling. Without warning Kai shoved two fingers inside him, quick and unyielding, and Luhan cried out, hips bucking back. Kai worked his fingers in and out in an even rhythm, his spare hand moving from Luhan's ass to his hip, holding him still. Luhan got the hint, gritting his teeth and letting Kai do what he wished.

Kai began scissoring, and Luhan keened a little as Kai spread his fingers and then leaned down, flicking his tongue between them. "Oh, oh fuck," Luhan gasped out. "Oh, I think I like this."

Kai snorted, and Luhan blushed, moving his hand so he could bite down on his knuckles rather than babble inanely.

The press of the third finger inside Luhan was slower, drawing the feeling out. Once Kai's fingers were buried to the knuckle, he carefully crooked them, and Luhan's knees nearly gave way. Luhan could feel perspiration gathering on his temples, his back, as Kai pressed his fingers into that spot deep inside Luhan repeatedly, tongue running lightly over the stretched rim of his opening as he did so.

Suddenly Kai's fingers were gone, pulled out roughly, and all Luhan could do was clench on emptiness and let out a broken sob. He lifted his head, raising himself up a bit on his elbows, knowing he must look a beautiful wreck as he twisted to stare behind himself at his master. "Please, Jongin, I need your cock inside me, want you to fuck me open, please, master—"

Kai quickly took hold of both Luhan's wrists, pulling them out from under him so his chest and face fell back into the sheets. Then he pulled them behind his back, and Luhan made a small noise of discomfort as he contorted. "Clasp your wrists, and keep them behind your back. Ass up, or I won’t let you come. I'll fuck you and then have you flipped onto your back all night, legs apart, so there'll be nothing you can do about your hard cock."

Luhan gave a grunt of acknowledgement. The position he was in was supremely uncomfortable, and without his hands to brace himself he was having trouble keeping his ass up, though he sourly noted it was still too high up for his cock to even brush the sheets. Luhan vaguely thought of mutinying.

"I've spoiled you too much," Kai sighed, and under the noise of him talking Luhan could vaguely hear the sound of him slicking his cock up. "Kris says you're ruined."

Luhan felt indignation rise up in his chest, but he held his tongue, wanting to be good for Kai, to prove Kris wrong. The bed shifted, and then warm hands were on Luhan's hips, pulling them up a bit so there wasn't as much weight on Luhan's front. The tip of Kai's cock pressed against his opening, and Luhan shivered, an involuntary whine leaving his throat. Kai leaned forward, taking one hand off Luhan's hips and bracing it on Luhan's upper back. Between that and the hand that remained on Luhan's hip, he was well and truly pinned.

Luhan breathed slowly, trembling more and more with each inhale and exhale. Kai wanted him to be still, so he was still, and silent, waiting. Tears began to leak out of the corners of his eyes, and between his legs his cock curved up, flushed pink and heavy.

"But I don't think you're ruined," Kai murmured, and Luhan couldn't help himself, he gave a broken cry, needy and desperate, and Kai finally indulged him. He snapped his hips forward, impaling Luhan in one smooth stroke, and Luhan gave an incoherent shout of surprise. Kai stayed like that for a few beats, unmoving, buried to the hilt inside of Luhan, cock pulsing sweetly. Luhan appreciated it, mouth falling open slightly, eyes fluttering shut, as he savored the stretch. Kai was fairly well endowed, and Luhan loved it, loved the pressure and slight burn.

"You're such a cockslut," Kai muttered, more amused than anything else.

"Mmm. It's my favorite thing," Luhan mumbled indistinctly, "having your cock inside me. Favorite thing."

Kai's fingers on Luhan's hips tightened, and that was the only warning Luhan had before Kai pulled out of him just to fuck sharply back in. Luhan couldn’t move at all, so Kai set the pace, hard and fast and completely unyielding, and _this_ was what Luhan had been trained for, trained to be used as nothing more than a fucktoy, and gods, but he loved it.

Kai's name fell from Luhan's lips over and over, like a mantra, a prayer, and above him Kai was gasping, brokenly murmuring about how lovely Luhan was, how glad he was to have him, and Luhan nearly came from that, but he knew not to come without permission. And he also knew Kai wasn't done with him yet.

Kai shifted the angle a bit, hips pumping faster, not pulling out quite so far, and Luhan knew he was getting close. "Come inside me," Luhan sobbed, not so much a demand as a plea.

"Yes," Kai whispered, hips stuttering before they stilled, flush against Luhan's. The noise Kai made when he came was sinful, a sweet moan tapering off into a sigh. Luhan clenched around his cock as it twitched inside him, milking Kai the only way he could in this position, eyes fluttering shut as Kai gasped.

Luhan winced when Kai pulled out, so sensitive, and Kai manhandled him onto his back. He was glad for the change in position. Without the weight on his chest he could breathe deeply again, and he gulped in air as he tried to calm his body. He was on the edge, so close, cock laying hard against his stomach, precome sliding off the tip.

Luhan knew he must look a wreck, lips red and swollen from him biting on them, face flushed and smeared with sweat and tears, chest heaving. Kai himself looked similar, dark hair sticking to his face, sweat shining across his chest, the dips of his clavicles.

Kai didn't waste any time, shoving Luhan's legs apart roughly and then pressing one, two, three fingers inside him in rapid succession. They went in easily, Luhan stretched and so slick with lube and Kai's come. Kai let Luhan writhe now, let Luhan fuck his hips down onto the digits, over and over until he was sobbing. Then Kai began crooking his fingers, pressing mercilessly, and Luhan would have closed his legs but Kai shoved his own thigh between Luhan's pale ones, and Luhan just couldn’t _take_ this.

"Let me come, please, Jongin, let me come, I'll do whatever you want—" Kai pressed a fourth finger in and Luhan arched, screaming and clawing at the sheets. He bucked, away from Kai, but Kai simply hooked his spare hand around the back of Luhan's knee, keeping him from going too far.

Kai fucked his fingers in deep, moving them quickly, heedless to Luhan's thrashing, and said roughly, "Come, Luhan. Come for me." Kai leaned down, licking a thick stripe up the underside of Luhan's cock, and that was all it took.

"Oh," Luhan breathed, " _Oh_." He clenched down on Kai's fingers, cock twitching against Kai's lips as he came, come landing across his stomach and chest. Luhan trembled, gasping out a broken, "Jongin." He sounded so wrecked, even to his own ears. Kai sat up, shallowly fucking his fingers into Luhan as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm and then some, Luhan soon going lax, feeling boneless and completely spent.

Kai pulled his fingers out of Luhan's ass just to gently grasp Luhan’s softening cock, fingertips dragging over the head, and Luhan whimpered from the overstimulation, but he knew better than to push Kai’s hand away. Kai's fingers were wet and sticky, and when he brought them up to Luhan's face, Luhan obediently opened his mouth, shyly lapping at them.

Kai sighed contentedly. "I wouldn't trade you for the world, you know. You're so good. So, so good."

Luhan pressed a kiss to Kai's palm, adoration surging inside of him. Kai lay down beside him, gathering him close and kissing him, heedless of the come shining on Luhan's lips. "I love you," Luhan mewled when he pulled away, blinking up at his master through long eyelashes.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> the original summary of this fic was "Luhan does well in his writing lesson so Kai rewards him by licking his butthole." but Rara informed me that was Indecent.


End file.
